Remembering
by XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Tyrion remembers his family and finds vengeance coming to him


In the weeks following Gerion's visit, Tyrion spent most of his time going through the hundreds of chests that Gerion had brought. Going through all that was left of his family now, which was only their possessions. When Tyrion was not with Elana, he was sorting through everything. And everyday he knelled before the most precious of chests, the one with their ashes. Tyrion discovered many objects that he knew well. Such as Rhaegar's favorite harp. It had been a gift from Tyrion himself for Rhaegar's eighteenth Name Day and it had been made by Tyrion himself. One of the first tings that Tyrion had used his magic to make. It was made of silver and gold and wherwood. With tiny dragons carved into the entire thing. Rhaegar had used it every single day without fail, loving it more than all the ornate harps that he had received over the years. Something that had truly touched Tyrion, that Rhaegar cherished something that he had spent so much time to create. Especially as Tyrion knew it was by far not the best harp Rhaegar had.

That Tyrion now had as all of Rhaegar's harps had been returned to him and it brought him to tears to see them ail and to know that music would never come from them again. That his brother would never again run his perfect hands along the strings again. Tyrion had briefly, almost fleetingly a thought of playing them. Rhaegar had taught him how to play while he had recovered from the Fever but in the end Tyrion didn't. For he knew that he would ever again play the harp or any form of music for it had beens omething that they had shared for so many years and would now never share them again. And it just wasn't right to play by himself when he never had before save during the brief time after Seagram left to fight and Lyanna's death. He had played for their shared love but that wa s it.

In the end Tyrion had locked the harps away save for Rhaegar's gift, that one he placed beside the trunk of Rhaegar's ashes. Finding Rhaella's favorite brush, the one that she had used on herself and had used on Tyrion's hair for years also destroyed a part of him until finally he had to stop. Stop looking on the belongs of his family before he was destroyed. So Tyrion gave the orders to his Castellion.

"Lock it all away..Someone that none of it willget wrecked or..stolen but lock it away so I don't have to see any of it...Save for...the ashes...they..go somewhere else."

Tyrion had his masons build a marble crypt in the shape pf a dragon and then he placed the ashes within it and then locked the crypt up and placed the key on a chain so he could always wear it. Always hold his family close to him. Months past before he could look at their belongs again, and only some at a time. Such as his Father's clothes which he placed in the rooms that belonged to his father at SummerHall. He did the same for all the others clothes, placing them in their chambers and it was almost like they would one day walk through the Gates and everything would be waiting for them.

Things were getting better until word reached SummerHall.

Tyrion learned of the birth of the Usurper's son and felt sick to think of him one day sitting on his family's throne and even sicker to think that he was also part Lannister. So the blood of Rhaegar, father,Daemon, Elia, Aegon and Rhaenys murderers would sit on the Iron Throne that his family had created, fought for and died for. Tyrion so longed to end them all, to make them pay for what had been taken from him but Tyrion lacked the strength to do thus. He lacked the will to even leave Summerhall without he family and so devoted himself to his beloved daughter and to receiving the letters from Ned about Jon. His son who was just as lost to Tyrion as the rest of his family.

Jon was safe though so it was worth it as now that there was an heir, Tyrion could only imagine what the Usurper would do to his son. Who was the rightful heir to the Iron Throne. Not the Abomination that was now named as such.

Tyrion had a tendency to spend nights just gazing at Elena as she slept and sometimes quietly talking to her.

"Your mother was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I loved her from the moment that I saw her and you..You are all that i have left of her now...Save for Jon, who is as nearly as lost to me as she is...One day I promise you shall meet him though. You will not lose your sibling as I did. I have lost Rhaegar and Viserys but you will not lose this I swear, my most precious dragonling."

One day everything changed when Max came to him and once again announced,"There is a..visitor at the gates,Your Grace...and you will want to see him."Tyrion turned to him, curious despite himself. And then Max told him who was at the Gates.

Once again there was a Lannister at the gates and this time that Lannister would not walk away, would not escape the fate that Tyrion had been imaging for years. This time blood would flow. Tyrion grinned vindicately as he pictured what was to come as he moved toward the gates.

"Let him in."

Tyrion watched as the gates of SummerHall were opened for someone for the first time in years, the gates were opening for his vengeance.


End file.
